Mikä todellisuus todella on totta?
by Winga
Summary: Et todellakaan tiedä onko tämä todellisuus totta vai unta. Harry/monia, Hermione/Ron, Hermione/Draco, Lily/James, Lily/Voldemort


Title: Mikä todellisuus todella on totta?  
Author: Winga  
Genre: angst, fluffy, horror?, dark!fic, het, slash  
Pairings: Harry/monia, Ron/Hermione, Draco/Hermione, Lily/James, Lily/Voldemort  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: Et todellakaan tiedä onko tämä todellisuus totta vai unta.  
Disclaimer: Juu, hahmot ovat edelleen Rowlingin.  
Warnings: deathfic, darkfic, rape, zoofilia, incest, BDSM, chanslash, alistaminen  
A/N: Eh, tämä on jotain todella sekavaa, joka kehittyi pikku hiljaa päässä lenkittäessäni koiraa ja polkiessani kotiin. Well, enjoy. Ja ihan totta, älkää välittäkö sanasta itseytesi, jos se ei teistä oo sana. Musta se oli paras sana (sitä paitsi oikeinkirjoitusohjelmani piti sitä sanana). Comments are love

**Mikä todellisuus todella on totta?**

Avaat silmäsi ja tuijotat pimeyteen. Puita on joka puolella ja tiedät missä olet, koska olet ollut siellä aiemminkin.

Kuulet ääniä, jotka eivät voi olla peräisin eläimestä tai ihmisestä. Ja silti tiedät täsmälleen mikä - _kuka_ - äänet aiheuttaa. Se on Voldemort. Olet tappanut hänet edellispäivän ja sitä edeltävänä ja sitä edeltävänä ja niin edelleen... Et saata muistaa päivää, jona et olisi häntä tappanut.

Epäilet, että olet saattanut kuolla päivänä, jona todella tapoit Voldemortin ja joutunut helvettiin tappamaan hänet uudelleen ja uudelleen. Tai kenties tämä on jonkun idea taivaastasi - saada tappaa vanhempiesi murhaaja päivittäin. Mutta se ei tunnu taivaalta. Ei, se on lähinnä helvetti. Ja arvaat, että se on helvetti myös Voldemortille - paitsi jos olet vain pääsi sisässä ja koomassa tai jossakin vastaavassa tilassa.

Lähestyt ääntä ja näet Voldemortin. Vedettyäsi sauvan osoitat häntä sillä ja sanot '_Avada Kedavra._'

Et näe, kuinka vihreä valo lähestyy Voldemortia. Muistot palaavat mieleesi ja muistat, kuinka tapoit Voldemortin ensimmäisen kerran, oikeasti tapoit hänet. Tai niin luulet. Muistat myös, mitä tapahtui sitä ennen. Ron ja Hermione olivat viimein päätyneet yhteen, olit kertonut Ginnylle, ettet rakastanut häntä ja tunnustanut tunteesi Zachariasta kohtaan. Olit suudellut häntä ja hän oli suudellut sinua takaisin. Sitten olit lähtenyt etsimään Voldemortia. Olit löytänyt hänet, tappanut hänet, palannut Tylypahkaan. Sen jälkeen olit etsinyt Zachariaksen ja kertonut hänelle uutiset. Hän oli ottanut sauvansa esiin ja osoittanut sillä sinua mutisten loitsun, jota et kuullut. Sen jälkeen olit herännyt tässä maailmassa, tässä painajaisessa.

Muistojesi palatessa Voldemort on kuollut. Katsot hänen ruumistaan ja mietit onko mikään tästä totta. Alat kuulla ääniä jostakin.

_"Hän on heräämässä, hän on elossa, hän on palaamassa!"_

Kuuntelet ääniä ja avaat silmäsi - ja ymmärrät niiden olleen kiinni koko ajan vaikka olet luullut niiden olleen auki.

Näet Hermionen ja Ronin ja Zachariaksen ja Ginnyn ja Fredin ja muut Weasleyt ympärilläsi. Katseesi palaa Zachariakseen.

"Mitä Smith tekee täällä?" yrität kysyä pisteliäästi siihen kykenemättä kurkkusi kuivuuden tähden.

Hermione katsoo sinua kummissaan. "Kerroit meille - tai oikeastaan näytit - että rakastat häntä."

"Mutta hänen takiaan makaan täällä. Katsokaa nyt, hän on ärtynyt, ei vaikuta lainkaan välittävän. Vai välitätkö, Smith?"

Zacharias ei sano mitään ja saat vastauksesi. Ron uskoo sinua ja huolehtii, ettei Zacharias voi tehdä mitään. Hermione sen sijaan tuijottaa sinua ja ottaa sauvansa esiin. Hän osoittaa sillä sinua ja kuiskaa jotakin. Kuulet vain lopun. "..._todellisuudet_."

**llll**

Avaat silmäsi ja näet jonkin olohuoneen. Katsoessasi ympärillesi tajuat sen olevan se huone, jossa Voldemort ensimmäisen kerran koetti tappaa sinut. Näet äitisi lukemassa jotakin kirjaa, isäsi lukee lehteä. Ja sinä nukut. Tai oikeammin pikku-Harry.

Mietit, miten jouduit tänne. Hermionen loitsuko sinut vei?

Kukaan ei näe sinua, se on varmaa. Äitisi ja isäsi jatkavat tekemisiään ja keskustelevat hiljaa tahtomatta herättää sinua. Tai pikku-Harrya. Et osaa tehdä eroa itsesi ja toisen itsesi välille. Jokin sitoo sinut häneen ja saa sinut tuntemaan hänen tuntemuksensa omiesi lisäksi. Et ihmettele sitä, onhan hän sinä.

Et ehdi ajatella asiaa enempää Voldemortin astuessa huoneeseen. Piskuilan seuraa häntä ja kumpikin näyttää sinulle hieman tuntemattomalta. Tahdot pelastaa perheesi ja vedät sauvasi esiin - mutta huomaat ettei sinulla ole sitä.

Hetken päästä tajuat makaavasi sängyllä - ehkä sinun sauvasi on jossain lähellä. "_Tulejo_ taikasauva!" Yllätyt sauvan todella tullessa ja samassa tajuat Voldemortin jo osoittavan isääsi sauvallaan. Osoitat häntä sauvallasi ja lausut: "_Avada Kedavra_!" Hän kaatuu ja vanhempasi tuijottavat hetken suoraan sinuun yllättyneinä. Tapat myös Piskuilanin ennen kuin keskityt vanhempiesi keskusteluun.

"Kuvittelinko vain, vai näinkö itseni nuorempana?" isäsi kysyy sinun palauttaessasi sauvaasi itsellesi.

"Eli et, koska minäkin näin sen", äitisi huokaa ihmetellen. Huomaat heränneesi ja näet äitisi nousevan hakemaan sinua kehdostasi. "Mutta en ymmärrä miten se on mahdollista."

"En minäkään."

Koetat itse käsittää jotakin syytä, muttet ehdi ennen kuin tunnet tunteen, joka vaikuttaa ilmiintymiseltä. Pysähtyessäsi katsot eteesi ja tajuat olevasi samassa huoneessa muutamaa vuotta myöhemmin. Olet kasvanut, huomaat katsoessasi edessä olevaa itseäsi.

"Harry, oletko jo valmis? Meidän täytyy lähteä Viistokujalle ostamaan sinulle ensimmäisen vuoden koulutarvikkeita ja lemmikkiä", äitisi hoputtaa sinua toisesta huoneesta.

"Joojoo, äiti! Tulen juuri!" kuulet huutavasi ja katsoessasi itseäsi näet hyvinvoivan lapsen. Aivan erilaisen kuin olit itse samanikäisenä.

Seuraat itseäsi ja ilmiintyessäsi äitisi kanssa ilmiinnyt mukana. Seuraat molempia Matami Malkinin kauppaan ja huomaat Narcissa Malfoyn tervehtivän äitiäsi ja heidän jäävän juttelemaan sinun astuessasi sisään.

Seuraat itseäsi kummastellen äitisi käytöstä. Kenties Narcissa, ilman Luciusta, sitten on hyvää seuraa. Mielestäsi Lucius ainakin on vallanhimoinen oli kyse sitten kuolonsyöjän ammatista tai mistä tahansa.

Ajatuksesi katkeavat nähdessäsi itsesi tervehtimässä Dracoa. "Hei Draco!"

Draco käännähtää katsomaan sinua ja hymyilee. "Hei Harry! Ylihuomenna on lähdön aika... keitäköhän tuttuja kouluun tulee?"

Kohautat olkiasi. "Ainakin Ron, Neville, Pansy, Blaise..."

"Ai niin joo", Draco mutisee. Ilmeesi on näkemisen arvoinen tuijottaessasi itseäsi. Tunnet Pansyn ja Blaisen..? Mutta toisaaltahan se on ymmärrettävää, isäsi on puhdasverinen, äitisi puoliverinen ja molemmat tuntevat muita velhoja ja noitia. Tahtoisit jo tietää, millaista koulussa on ja toiveesi oletettavasti kuullaan, sillä tunnet taas sen saman tunteen ja päädyt pari vuotta eteenpäin.

"Et ole koskaan kertonut, mitä muistat isästäsi", näet itsesi juuri sanovan Dracolle, kun pysähdyt.

"Muistan hänen olleen itsekäs ja tahtoneen vain valtaa. Tai lähinnä tiedän äidin kertoman perusteella. Olin kuitenkin vain viisi, kun hän kuoli Azkabanissa..." Näet itsesi kiiruhtavan Dracon luo ja kietovan kätesi tämän ympäri.

"En tarkoittanut..."

"Et tietenkään."

Ja taas sinua viedään. Seuraavassa hetkessä näet Dracon syleilemässä Hermionea ja itsesi (mustasukkaisena) taustalla.

"Kiitos, Hermione", Draco sanoo hiljaa hymyillen, selvästi tietäen takanaan olevan sinun mustasukkaisuuden. Hermione hymyilee salamyhkäisesti.

Juuri kun huomaat itsesi lähtevän liikkeelle tunnet täysin uuden tunteen ja pian huomaat olevasi tämän todellisuuden itsesi ruumiissa. Jatkat matkaa kohti Dracoa pystymättä pysähtymään ja suutelet tätä. Draco vastaa suudelmaan ja lopettaessanne sanot: "Ei ei, anteeksi, minun ei pitänyt..."

"Älä pyydä anteeksi, olen odottanut tätä niin pitkään ja sen tähden hankin Hermionen auttamaan..."

Puhe katoaa olemattomiin ja tajuntasi katoaa.

**llll**

Avaat silmäsi ja näet jälleen ympärilläsi sen olohuoneen, jossa olet ollut aiemminkin. Äitisi lukee kirjaa, et saa selvää sen nimestä, ja isäsi lukee Päivän Profeettaa. Sinun toinen itseytesi makaa pedissään. Kutsut sauvaasi, mutta se ei tule, joten odotat kauhulla Voldemortin ja Piskuilanin ilmestymistä.

Muutaman minuutin päästä näetkin jo Voldemortin, mutta hänen perässään ei tulekaan Piskuilan vaan Kalkaros. Tämän kasvot ovat tummat ja ärtyneet, et ymmärrä mistä moinen johtuu.

Voldemort osoittaa isääsi sauvallaan ja lausuu nuo kohtalokkaat sanat. Äitisi kasvoille ilmestyy hymy ja hän kävelee rauhallisesti Voldemortin luo.

"Nytkö saan hoidella pienokaisen?" Voldemort kysyy uteliaana. Äitisi pudistaa päätään ja saa Voldemortin katsomaan itseensä kummissaan.

Suudellen Voldemortia äitisi vastaa: "Hän on _sinun_ poikasi, ei Jamesin."

Taaempana Kalkaros jupisee itsekseen: "Hän kyllä kelpaa, mutta minä en..."

Sinua oksettaa ja olet tyytyväinen tuntiessasi tutun tunteen vievän sinua tulevaisuuteen. Huomaat ilmestyväsi komeasti koristeltuun huoneeseen ja jonkin ajan kuluttua tajuat, että on sinun syntymäpäiväsi. Toisen itsesi edessä on kasa mustiin paketoituja lahjoja ja näet, kuinka hajotat paketteja selvitettyäsi mitä niissä on.

Näet monien aiemminkin tuntemiesi kuolonsyöjien ja heidän lastensa pitävän tekohymyjä kasvoillaan ja tietäessäsi jotenkin, aavistaessasi, muiden olevan orjia ja suurimman osan jästeistä olevan kuolleita (kuulet sisälläsi äänen, kuin muisto tästä todellisuudesta: _"Se on kymmenvuotissyntymäpäivälahja."_) etkä oikeastaan ylläty nähdessäsi itsesi murhaavan kylmäverisesti Lucius Malfoyn, jonka hymy on täydellisesti jo kadonnut.

"En pidä tekoilosta. Näyttäkää mieluummin oikeat tunteenne."

Kukaan ei näytä panevan sinulle vastaan. Näet äitisi Voldemortin luona kuiskimassa ja pian äitisi lähestyy. "Kultaseni, minulla on vielä yksi lahja sinulle", hän sanoo hymyillen ja käskee lähimpiä kuolonsyöjiä tuomaan lahjan. Pian he tuovatkin Dumbledoren toisen itsesi eteen.

"_Eih_...", kuiskaat. Et voi sulkea silmiäsi, vaikka tahtoisit, näet, kuinka murhaat omassa elämässäsi sinulle niin tärkeän ihmisen.

Äitisi hymyilee ja kuiskaa jotakin ja tunnet sen lisääntyvän muistoihisi. _"Sormus on hirnyrkki."_ Mietit, suunnitteletteko te Voldemortin tuhoa siirtyessäsi jälleen tulevaisuuteen.

Katsoessasi itseäsi nyt arvelet olevasi viidennellä luokalla. Vieressäsi on Hermione, talutushihnassa. "Kultaseni, etkö tahdokin miellyttää minua?"

Hermione katsoo vääristynyttä kuvaa sinusta alistuneena. "Kyllä, herra." Mietit, miten Hermione saattaa alistua moiseen ja mieleesi välähtää kuva kuolleesta Voldemortista ja hänen vierellään makaavasta äidistäsi.

Draco kävelee toisesta käytävästä. "Etkö sinä ole saanut jo tarpeeksi muiden alistamisesta?" hän kysyy ja mietit, mahtaako hän olla tässä todellisuudessa kuinka samanlainen kuin omassasi. Kenties se, että näki sinun, sen toisen, murhaavan isänsä on muuttanut Dracoa.

"Kappas, Malfoy. En arvellut törmääväni _sinuun_ enää. Enkö tehnyt tarpeeksi selväksi, ettei kukaan kaipaa sinua enää, ei sen jälkeen, kun koetit tappaa Goylen ja Zabinin", näet itsesi sanomassa ärtyneenä. Dracon ottaessa sauvansa esiin huomaat pahan itsesi silmien leimuavan ja sinkoavan tappokirouksen kohti toista. Hermione vingahtaa avuttomasti vieressäsi ja huomaat sen toisen päässeen verenmakuun. Et käytä tappokirousta vaan huudahdat: "_Sektumsempra_!" Näet kuinka ystäväsi kärsii voimatta tehdä mitään. Näet pahan itsesi nauravan ja kutsuvan jotakuta alamaisistaan, jonka paha itseytesi esittää nostaneensa tasolleen suutelemalla tätä.

Olet tyytyväinen päästessäsi jälleen pois. Ensimmäiseksi haet muistoja, tahdot tietää Hermionen tilanteen. Päässäsi näkyy kuva, jossa Hermione ottaa sinulta suihin (sinun on niin hankala enää pitää itseäsi eriävänä pahuudesta), ja toinen jossa hän makaa maassa kuolleena, verilätäkössään.

Muistoa vaaliessasi et edes huomaa ilmestyväsi huoneeseen vetäen jotakuta mukanaan ennen kuin he alkavat pitää kovempaa ääntä.

"Tiedätkö mitä?"

"Hmh?"

"Minulla on sinulle yllätys."

Käännyt seuraamaan puuhiasi ja järkytyt nähdessäsi itsesi jonkun täysin tuntemattoman miehen kanssa. Molemmat näkemäsi miehet ovat alasti ja itseytesi näet työntävän peniksesi kokoista dildoa tuon tuntemattoman miehen (jonka nimeä ei pahuutesikaan tiedä) sisään. Tämän huudahtaessa naurahdat. Jotakin pahuudesta on sinussakin. Tuijotat lumoutuneena tuota pariskuntaa edessäsi ja katsot, kuinka alat työntyä toisen miehen sisään dildon seuraksi.

"MERLIN, HARRY!" mies huutaa kivusta ja käsität, että tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun teet mitään tällaista. Huomaat, ettei itseytesi välitä, vaan jatkaa laukeamiseensa asti. Et välitä toisen tulemattomuudesta vaan lepuutat itseäsi. Tuntematon vaikuttaa tottuneelta siihen ja runkkaa.

Tunnet jälleen nykäisyn tulevaisuuteen ja mietit, miten tulevaisuuteen lähteminen on määrittynyt tässä elämässäsi. Nyt huomaat hypänneesi vain vuoden ja näet itsesi pienoismallin taapertamassa maassa ja tunnet sen nykäisyn, joka viimeksi sai sinut itseesi kiinni ja se tekee sen nytkin. Otat pienokaisen syliisi ja se tuntematon mies ilmestyy luoksesi.

"Harry..."

"Tämä oli minun yllätykseni", sanot kykenemättä miettimään muuta, kuin se olisi ennaltamäärätty. "_Avada Kedavra_!" Nähdessäsi miehen vajoavan polvilleen eteesi silmissäsi pimenee, jälleen.

**llll**

Katsoessasi ympärillesi näet taas sen saman huoneen, sen olohuoneen, josta edelliset muistosi saivat alkunsa. Olohuone, jossa isäsi lukee sanomalehteä, äitisi jotakin kirjaa ja jossa sinä (toinen) nukut.

Tiedät Voldemortin pian tulevan ja koetat kutsua sauvaasi. Loitsu ei täälläkään toimi ja olet tyytyväinenkin nähdessäsi Siriuksen astuvan sisään. Oletat kaiken olevan hyvin siihen asti kunnes hän kaivaa sauvansa esiin.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Sirius huutaa osoittaen ensin isääsi ja sitten äitiäsi. "Anteeksi, James", hän kuiskaa kumartuessaan petisi ylle. Hänen hahmonsa muuntuu, hän vaikuttaa Voldemortilta, ja hän kuiskaa jotain. Lähestyessäsi näet otsallesi muodostuvan arven.

"Sirius?" kuiskaat hiljaa uskomatta silmiäsi. Siriuksen pää kääntyy hetkeksi suuntaasi mutta saman tien hän pudistaa päätään ja kääntyy tätä itseyttäsi kohti.

"Onnistun varmasti uskottelemaan kaikille, että sinun on parasta asua minun kanssani", Sirius kuiskaa korvaasi, "aivan varmasti."

Ja yhtäkkiä hän on poissa ja sinä olet yksin - kaksin - yksin. Tuijotat itseäsi, nukkuvaa itseäsi, ja huomaat Siriuksen saaneen muistoihisi äitisi huudon, Voldemortin äänen.

Odotat muutaman tunnin, ennen kuin kukaan ilmestyy, mutta sitten Dumbledore ja McGarmiwa saapuvat huoneeseen. Molempien ilmeet osoittavat järkytystä. "Kuka on voinut tehdä tämän?" McGarmiwa kysyy ja sinä mietit, onko hän unohtanut Voldemortin olemassaolon.

"En tiedä, Minerva. Voldemortin kuoleman jälkeen kukaan ei ole tappanut näillä seuduin toista velhokonstein."

Ilmeesi on epäuskoinen ja kuultuasi tämän pohdit, mahtavatkohan he pitää sinua seonneena myöhemmin, kun heille selviää, mitä ääniä muistoissasi on tapahtuma-ajalta vai arvaavatkohan he jonkun koettaneen matkia Voldemortia. Samassa joudut tulevaisuuteen ja päähäsi pälkähtää ajatus, että tahtoessasi tietää jotakin todella ajaudut tulevaisuuteen samoin kuin tulevaisuuden tahtoessa näyttää sinulle jotakin tärkeämpää.

Olet koulussa ja keskustelet Ronin ja Hermionen kanssa suuressa salissa. Et näe luihuispöytää missään, Kalkarosta ei näy, Malfoyta ei näy. Et käsitä asiaa, mutta huomaat, että itseydellesi siinä ei ole mitään outoa. Ja huomaat tämän itseyden katsovan Seamusta jotenkin kaivaten.

Olet tyytyväinen huomatessasi kuitenkin joidenkin asioiden olevan ennallaan. Dumbledore vaikuttaa edelleen olevan opettaja ja elävän, Fred ja George, Cedric... omassa tulevaisuudessasi kuolleet elävät täällä. Tai itse asiassa et tiedä, mikä on oikea tulevaisuus, todellisuus, mutta tahdot kuvitella tietäväsi.

Keskittyessäsi kuuntelemaan huomaat Dumbledoren ilmoittavan jotakin. "Joululoma alkaa huomenna, ilmiintymistä jo harjoitelleet saavat ilmiintyä jo tästä hetkestä alkaen koteihinsa." Ilmiintymisesto on poistettu, tajuat, ja huomaat nousevasi lähteäksesi. Hermione ja Ron seuraavat sinua ja sinä seuraat itseäsi tarttuen huomaamattomana itsesi käteen ja ilmiinnyt Kalmanhanaukiolle.

"Saatte taas saman makuuhuoneen, kun varmaan tahdotte omaa rauhaa", itseytesi sanoo virnistäen ja saa Ronin ja Hermionen punastumaan. Kumpikaan ei kuitenkaan vastustele vaan lähtee yhteiseen huoneeseen.

Seuraat itseäsi Siriuksen huoneeseen, jonne menet tervehtiäksesi tätä. "Hei Sirius!" sanot hymyillen; sekä sinä että se toinen.

Sirius hymyilee vastaukseksi ja lähestyy; hän nappaa ranteistasi kiinni ja suutelee sinua, sitä toista, ja sinä katsot järkyttyneenä, vaikka osasit jo jotakin odottaa, sillä olit nähnyt, kuinka hän murhasi vanhempasi. "Minun tapani tervehtiä."

Huomaat itseytesi tahtovan huutaa, mutta Siriuksen tiukka ilme estää sen. "Miten koulussa on mennyt?" hän kysyy ohjaten keskustelun aivan toiseen asiaan.

"Hyvin", itseytesi vastaa unohtaen äskeisen, aivan selvästi. "Olen viime aikoina ryhtynyt kiinnittämään entistä enemmän huomiota Seamukseen."

"Siihen Finniganiin?" Sirius kysyy ja nyökätessäsi jatkaa: "Tarkoitatko ihastusta?" Jälleen nyökkäys ja Sirius vaipuu mietteisiinsä osoittaen jotenkin samalla, että sinä voit mennä.

Se on selvästi merkkinä myös aikamatkustimella, sillä se vetäisee sinut vuoden päähän. Olet jälleen samassa huoneessa, tällä kertaa Sirius tervehtii hieman toisin. Hän on jo valmiiksi laskenut housunsa ja avatessasi oven näet hänet takaapäin istumassa ja vaikuttaa siltä, kuin kaikki olisi normaalisti.

Siriuksen noustessa näet kuitenkin karun totuuden ja kumpikin sinusta koettaa karata, mutta ei pysty. Joudut todistamaan pakotettua suuseksiä ja tukahdutettuja huutoja. _Kuuraannu_-loitsun jälkeen et näytä muistavan mitään, se toinen vastaa taas kysymyksiin sinun ihmetellessäsi käyttäytymistäsi. Oletat Siriuksen kuitenkin taitavan jonkin mielenhallintaloitsun.

Miehen aloittaessa jälleen kyselyn tunnet tutun tunteen ja tajuat, ettei tällä ajankohdalla ole uutta tarjottavaa sinulle.

Seuraava pysähdys on oletettavasti koulun loppumisen jälkeen. Ainakin katsoessasi itseäsi päättelisit niin.

Et vain tahtoisi katsoa, itseytesi on sidottuna sänkyyn, alasti, suukapula suussasi. Sirius ilmestyy huoneeseen virnuillen ja kantaen pientä muovikassia. Tunnet tutun tunteen ja tulet imaistuksi tämän todellisuuden ruumiiseen.

"Nyt leikitään hiukan", Sirius hymähtää ja kaivaa kassista tutun esineen. Dildo. Eikä kaikkein pienin vaan melko iso, ainakin sinusta se vaikuttaa siltä. Siirtyessään sängylle ja miettiessään hetken mitä tekisi mieleesi tulee, ettei Sirius aio edes valmistella sinua vaan työntää tuon ison elimenkuvatuksen sisääsi. Ja olet oikeassa. Yhdellä survaisulla hän työntää sen sisääsi ja sinä huudat, mutta äänesi tukahtuu.

Sirius ulvahtaa koiramaisesti ja annettuaan dildon olla sisässäsi kuin levittäen sinua jollekin suuremmalle hän ottaa sen pois ja alkaa muuntua koiraksi. Tuijotat järkyttyneenä edessäsi olevaa olentoa kun ovi aukeaa ja Ron ja Hermione astuvat sisään.

"Har-?" Hermione aloittaa mutta jää tuijottamaan sinua Ronin kera. Sirius käyttää voimiaan ja saa kaksikon poistumaan ja jättämään teidät keskenänne. Hän on jo koira ja huomaat koiran elimen olevan edeltävää dildoa isompi. Silmäsi laajenevat kauhusta.

Siriuksen koirankasvojen ilme muistuttaa pahaenteistä virnistystä ja ymmärrät hyvin, miksi jalkasi ovat hieman ylempänä. Yhtäkkiä koiran elin työntyy sisääsi ja Siriuksen asento vaikuttaa irvokkaalta paritteluasennolta verrattain todellisuudessa tarkoitettuun asentoon. Koiran elin tunkeutuu sisääsi uudelleen ja uudelleen ja kuvittelet halkeavasi. Siriuksen lauetessa olet onnekas tutun pimeyden vallatessa sinut.

**llll**

Herätessäsi ihmettelet sitä, ettet olekaan olohuoneessasi vaan sairaalassa.

"Harry? Harry!" tuttu ääni huudahtaa ja huomaat Hermionen seisovan edessäsi hymy huulillaan. "Sinä heräsit!"

"Her..." et saa enempää ääntä suustasi ja Hermione tuo sinulle vettä. Juot ahnaasti joka pisaran ja koetat uudelleen. "Hermione? Mikä vuosi nyt on?"

"2005."

"Elääkö Voldemort?" sinun on pakko kysyä. Hermione puraisee huultaan ja tiedät sen tarkoittavan kyllä. "Missä Ron on?"

"Ron, ja muut Weasleyt, on kuollut", Hermione nyyhkyttää. "Voldemort murhasi heidät."

Katseesi kiertää huonetta ympäri koettaessasi torjua Hermionen sanoja ja huomaat nurkassa hahmon. "Malfoy?"

"Mmh? Ai, sinä olet viimein hereillä!" Malfoy vastaa tuttuun sarkastiseen tyyliinsä. Typertynyt ilmeesi saa Malfoyn puhumaan. "Vuonna 2002 minä liityin valon puolelle, sillä psykopaatti-Voldemort päätti ryhtyä tappamaan kuolonsyöjistään pettureiksi epäilemiään. Olin listan kärkipäässä."

Nyökkäät ymmärtävästi. "Hyvä on." Ilmeesi muuttuu mietteliääksi. "Kuinka pitkään minä olen maannut tällä sängyllä?"

"Koulun lopun jälkeen, noin 7 vuotta", Hermione vastaa. Hänen nyyhkytyksensä on loppunut ja sinä olet viimein tajunnut hänen sanansa muttet näytä tunteitasi.

Olet vielä voimaton ja vaikka nousisit mielelläsi heti sängystä kostaaksesi Voldemortille Malfoy ja Hermione estävät sen. Sen sijaan lepäät muutaman viikon keräten voimiasi ennen kuin lähdet etsimään Voldemortia ja tuhoamaan tätä pohtien yhä näetkö hallusinaatioita.

Viikkojen kuluttua toteat: "Minun täytyy jo lähteä", ja Malfoy sekä Hermione ymmärtävät molemmat ja selvittävät sinulle missä Voldemort majailee. Piilopaikkaan on helppo päästä tapahtuneen kuolonsyöjien karsinnan tähden ja onnistut yllättämään Voldemortin. Hän kuolee yllättynyt ilme kasvoillaan.

Palaat voittajana takaisin mutta suret yhä menettämiäsi ystäviä. Vietät paljon aikaa Hermionen ja Dracon seurassa, myös Astorian, Dracon vaimon. Muistat tämän siskon koulusta, ja pidät Astoriasta. Parin vuoden kuluttua nait Hermionen ja elät onnellista elämää saaden tämän kanssa lapsen, jonka jostain kumman syystä te nimeätte Albus Severukseksi.

Samoihin aikoihin Astoria ja Draco saavat pojan ja nimeävät tämän Scorpius Hyperioniksi. Mietit pojan nimeä muttet koskaan kysy mitään.

Vuosien varrella jatkat ajan viettämistä vaimosi, Dracon sekä Astorian kanssa. Poikanne tutustuvat toisiinsa ja viihtyvät toistensa seurassa. Oletat heidän vielä rakastuvan toisiinsa.

Vuonna 2038 kuolet sydänkohtaukseen saadessasi tietää Hermionen pettäneen sinua koko ajan Dracon kanssa - päättelet myös Alin olevan Dracon poika ja se tosiasia, että Al seurustelee Scorpiuksen kanssa, on viimeinen tikki. Viimeisenä ajatuksenasi on: _Toivottavasti tämä kaikki ei ollut vain huonoa pilaa ja ala alusta._


End file.
